The Beginnings Series
by White-Chrono-Ranger
Summary: What if Space had started differently?
1. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: The Rangers are Saban's not mine. Tripo 3, and the Tripox galaxy are mine. If you'd like to use them just let me know. The song "Iris" is not mine, it belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.   
Author's Note: What if Andros only trusted Ashley in the beginning, and instead of sending her off the Megaship with the others, he has her stay with him. If it's in asterisk's (*), it is most likely Andros' thoughts. This is during the end of "From Out of No Where" episodes of PRiS.   
Stay With Me  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
  
*The first person I saw on the Bridge when I walked back onto the Megaship was her. She was so beautiful. I had to have her.* the mysterious Red Ranger thought to himself. *Then he turned around. Who was he? What was he doing on my ship? I looked back at her. She had a confused look on her face.*   
  
"Hi, I'm . . ." the other boy in red said. He didn't get to finish.   
  
*I took off running. Hitting the door lock switch on the way out. He rolled under the door before it could close. I tried to hit the other lock, but she was already off of the Bridge. *   
  
"Cassie, Carlos, get him," the boy in red told the girl in pink and the other boy, but this boy was in green.   
  
*"Wait," the girl in yellow yelled after me. I turned around only for a second, but I quickly turned back around, and continued to run.*   
  
"DECA, don't let them follow ..." he started, but the ship started to shake. "DECA, stasis report" he demanded when he reached the Bridge.   
  
"We must land, or face serious damage from crashing," she told him.   
  
*I landed my ship and looked outside. Quantrons. The intruders had followed me out. We went right into battle. *   
  
"Red Ranger, look out!" the girl in yellow yelled. The Red Ranger ducked. They finished off the rest of the Quantrons with their great martial arts skills. The Red Ranger then demorphed. The girl in yellow walked around him trying to decide something. Then, she poked him twice in his left arm.   
  
"Your ... your human," she said amazed.   
  
"Of course I am. Not all humans are from Earth," he retorted. She went over and rejoined her friends.   
  
"I'm Cassie," the girl in pink said.   
  
"And, I'm Ashley!" the girl in yellow said next, trying to impress him.   
  
*She has a beautiful voice. She is obviously trying to hide the fact that she likes me. I can read her so easily. It's strange, I feel like I know her. *   
  
"Carlos," the boy in green introduced himself.   
  
"TJ," the other boy, who was in red, introduced himself. He held out his hand to shake with the Red Ranger.   
  
*At first, I was confused, but I took it and shook it. I then introduced myself. *   
  
"I am called Andros."   
  
* * *  
  
*I began repairs on the Megaship, while Carlos started working on Alpha 6, the little android they had brought with them. The rest of them tried their best to persuade me into letting them come with me. I finished the repairs, then helped Carlos out. Alpha was as good as new. *   
  
"DECA, set navigations for Earth," he told the ships onboard computer.   
  
*The lift door opened. Ashley stepped out. I was so glad to see her, but I kept it hidden. *   
  
"Hey, do you need any help?" she asked him.   
  
*She extended her hand to me. I so wanted to take it, but didn't. *   
  
He asked her, "Have you been on to the Simudeck, yet?"   
  
"No, I haven't, but will you show it to me?" she asked him.   
  
*How can I say no to such a beautiful face! *   
  
"Sorry, but I can't right now. I have too much work to do. I'll show you where it is, though," he offered.   
  
"Sure," she told him, letting him lead the way.   
  
He took her to the Simudeck. "Name one place you'd like to see, more than anywhere else," he told her.   
  
"Where are you from?" she kindly asked, trying not to pry.   
  
"Um . . . I'm from the planet KO-35 in the Kerova system," he told her.   
  
"I've never heard of it before, but will you show it to me?" she asked him.   
  
He started, "Um . . . sure. DECA begin program. Add a holographic image of me." He then took her hand.   
  
"Maybe you can show me around later," she said.   
  
He kissed her hand and turned to leave, then turned back around and said, "Sure." He left her alone to explore and the simulation began.   
  
* * *  
  
"Andros, are you sure you won't need any of our help?" TJ asked.   
  
"No, I'll be fine," he said. *Besides I have Ashley here, and I'm sure she'd be glad to help. * he thought. They left out the Megahatch. Then, the Astro Megaship lifted off and left the planet.   
  
* * *   
  
"Wait a minute. Guys, where's Ashley?" Carlos asked.   
  
"She must still be on the Megaship. What about Alpha?" Cassie asked.   
  
"You don't think . . . No way. They couldn't have persuaded Andros to take them with him." TJ said.   
  
"Or maybe. . . No, Ashley would have realized we were leaving. I told her when we were leaving and where to meet us. " Carlos said. *Ash are you okay? Where are you? * he thought. The two had gone out on a few dates, but he could tell that she was interested in Andros when she went over and checked him out.   
  
"Maybe she forgot." TJ said.   
  
Carlos protested, "But that's not like her."   
  
"She did say that she thought Andros was really hot." Cassie said to them.   
  
"But she loves me," Carlos told them aloud.   
  
"Did she tell you that, or is this what you think, Carlos? I mean Ashley is sometimes . . . well let's just say very easy to read." TJ announced.   
  
"Well, this is the way she acts around me. All lovey, dovey, but you don't think she could actually. . ." Carlos started.   
  
* * *  
  
Back on the Megaship, "Hey, Andros. What's up?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh, hi, Ashley. Nothing much. How about you? Did you enjoy the Simudeck?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah it was so cool. Where are the others?" she asked.   
  
"Um, they left," he said.   
  
"Andros, why didn't you tell me? We have to go back. I lo. . . I like Carlos alot, but. . ." she started.   
  
"But . . . but what?"   
  
"I think I like you a whole lot more. But still, we have to bring them back. Please, Andros?" she pleaded.   
  
"Alright. How can I say no to such a beautiful face?" he asked.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"I . . . Ashley, will you go out with me sometime?"   
  
"Sure, Andros, I'd love to."   
  
"DECA, turn the Megaship around," he ordered the Megaships computer. Not being used to the turning of the ship, Ashley lost her balance, but Andros caught her.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Anytime," he told her. "Ashley, will you promise me something?"   
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
"Promise me you''ll never leave me. I've lost so much in my life. I don't think I could bear to loose you, too."   
  
"I promise you, Andros, you'll never lose me."   
  
He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "Um . . . wow!" she said, when they pulled apart. They were holding tightly onto each other, though.   
  
DECA interrupted, "Andros, we have reached Tripo 3. Astronema has sent down her Quantrons to attack Carlos, Cassie, and TJ."   
  
"Come on. Oh . . . here you'll need this," he said reaching into his pocket, he handed her the Yellow Astro Morpher. They then exited the Megaship through the Megahatch.   
  
"Hey, guys. Need a hand?" Ashley asked. Carlos came up to, and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head and backed up.   
  
"What's the matter, Ash?" Carlos asked nonchalantly.   
  
"Later, okay," she told him. He agreed, and Andros handed them their morphers. He then yelled, "'Let's Rocket!'" A minute later stood the five morphed Astro Rangers.   
  
"Wow! this is so cool." TJ said, seeing himself in blue for the first time.   
  
Next came the Rangers battle cries.   
  
"Red," Andros said.   
  
"Yellow."   
  
"Blue."   
  
"Pink."   
  
"Black." Carlos said as they began to fight.   
  
Ashley gave the Quantron in front of her a swift crescent kick, then the Quantron behind her received a nice, hard backfist. TJ had called on his new weapon, the Astro Ax, and slashed through four Quantrons. Then he saw a blur of Red dash toward a blur of Yellow and tackle two charging Quantrons.   
  
"Thanks." Ashley told him.   
  
"No problem. Spiral Saber." Andros called with a smile no one could see, taking out three Quantrons. Cassie had just dropped a Quantron with her Satellite Stunner and was heading back toward the rest of the group. Carlos had already over there. He had just finished off two Quantrons with his Lunar Lance.   
  
"I'll be back, Rangers." Astronema yelled teleporting out.   
  
"We'll be ready." TJ called back.   
  
When they got back onto the Megaship, Carlos pulled Ashley to the side. "What's up, Carlos?" Ashley asked.   
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.   
  
"Sorry I can't," she told him as Andros rounded the corner, "I'm having dinner with Andros tonight," she politely told him taking Andros' hand. Carlos watched them leave, then felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh hi, Cassie," he said shakily.   
  
"Hey where'd Andros and Ashley go? "   
  
"They went to go have dinner. I asked her if she'd go with me, but she turned me down, saying she was going to have dinner with him," he explained.   
  
"Carlos, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Don't be it's okay. I'm okay."   
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the Simudeck, "Andros, this is so beautiful." Ashley told him.   
  
"It's beautiful because of you," he responded to her with a smile.   
  
"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She then leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For kissing me."   
  
"I guess I should be thanking you."   
  
"For what are you thanking me?"   
  
"For getting my friends back here. And for letting me stay here, too."   
  
"Hey, I'd do anything for you."   
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah. You?"   
  
"Famished." They ordered food from the Simudecks Synthetron, and sat down. "Andros, this food is so good. What is it?"   
  
"It's a Spanish meal, I think. Um, I think it is called Platel de Mariscos."   
  
"Oh, you mean a Seafood Platter."   
  
"Yeah. Spanish is KO-35's second language. I didn't get a chance to learn much, though."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Ranger training took all of my time."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Do you like to dance?"   
  
"Are you kidding me? I love to dance. That's my favorite thing to do."   
  
"DECA, begin AK002, clearance number 035. Begin program."   
  
"Program AK002 beginning now." DECA's monotone voice said.   
  
"A ballroom?" she asked in surprise.   
  
"Yeah, what kind of dancing were you thinking of?"   
  
"Well, not ballroom dancing, that's for sure."   
  
"What kind of dancing would you like to do?"   
  
"Slow, but not ballroom."   
  
"Okay. Should I change the scene?"   
  
"No, this is fine. DECA, would you play the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls?" The music started. Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, and she put her arms around his neck. She then laid her head on his shoulder, and he tightened his grip around her waist.   
  
And I' d give up forever to see you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
Then everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everythings made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.   
  
"That song was really beautiful. I really liked it." Andros said.   
  
"That was alot of fun," she told him. He then put his hand upon her chin, raised it to where they were looking directly into each others eyes, and kissed her. It was gentle, then it became a very passionette kiss. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later she said, "Wow, Andros. Um . . . what do we do now?"   
  
"Whatever we please, I um . . . guess," he told her, then he kissed her again.   
  
"Andros, Ashley, the other Rangers wish to know if you'll be joining them for dinner" DECA asked.   
  
"No, DECA. Tell the others we already ate. Maybe we will see them later though," he told the ships computer.   
  
"I have told them. They said that they'd catch you later," she responded.   
  
"I'm glad we get to be alone together for awhile longer. Well, not that we haven't already, but longer." Ashley told him.   
  
"If I could, I'd spend all the time in the world with you, but . . . I have to do some work on the Bridge."   
  
"Anything I can help you with?"   
  
"Um . . . only if you promise not to tell the others what it is, yes," he told her.   
  
She took his hand and shook it, "I promise, I won't tell the other Rangers."   
  
"DECA, end the simulation," he told the computer. He then took Ashley's hand and lead her to the Bridge. "Alright, I've never told anyone about this, but I have a little sister. Her name was . . . is Kerone. When we were little, she . . . she was kidnapped. I don't know who did it, though. We were sitting in the park on KO-35. We were playing with a Telekinesis Ball. Well, she pushed it a little too hard, and it went passed my head. I went to go get it, and then . . . then I heard her scream my name. I turned around, she screamed it again, and I started to run to where we were sitting. By the time I got there, she was gone. The creature had carried her off into the woods kicking and screaming. " By the time he had finished his story, he was crying on her shoulder.   
  
"Are you alright? That story was so sad."   
  
He lifted his head off her shoulder, but didn't let go of her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. DECA, begin scanning in this galaxy for Kerone, please?"   
  
"Beginning search of the Tripox galaxy." DECA announced.   
  
"Ash, I . . . I um . . ." he started.   
  
"What is it, Andros?" she asked him gently.   
  
"I . . . I li . . . I love you, Ashley. I love you with all my heart."   
  
"Andros, that's so sweet. I . . . I love you too," They hugged each other, then, he kissed her again.   
  
"Kerone is not in this galaxy, Andros, Ashley." DECA interrupted their kiss.   
  
"Um . . . thanks DECA. What do you want to do now, Ash?" he asked his newfound love.   
  
"Well, can you teach me Telekinesis?"   
  
"Anything you want. Let's go to my room."   
  
"Okay," is all she said as she took his hand and was lead to his room.   
  
When they got there, she saw three pictures. "Who are the other two people in those pictures?"   
  
"This is my sister, Karone, and that's Zhane, my best friend." He went towards his closet a minute later he came out. He was holding a very colorful ball. "Wanna try it?" he asked her.   
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: Saban owns them I just write about them.   
Authors Note: In this and the next fic you'll see some of my poetry.   
Why?  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
  
  
Why did you do this to me?  
Why'd you want to hurt me?  
Why?  
I thought we were friends.  
So why hurt me?  
Your friend?  
Why?  
"Well?" Andros asked.   
  
"But how? I mean, I've never done anything like this before." Ashley told him.   
  
"Concentrate on pushing or pulling the ball. Don't pay attention to the colors," he told her.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"I'll start it." He concentrated on the ball, and it expanded to three times it's normal size. Then he pushed it toward her.  
  
*Slow Down. * Ashley thought at the ball. It did. She then held out her hand, and the ball stopped one inch from it.   
  
"That was good, Ash!" Andros said excitedly.  
  
"Thank you," she said with a smile. She then pushed it back to him. Andros almost didn't catch it.  
  
"Are you sure you've never done this before?"   
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because you do it like a pro."  
  
"Wow! Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, try this." He thought, *I love you. *  
  
*I love you, too. *  
  
*So you can do Telekinesis and Telepathy. I should take you to see Kinwon, but I don't know where he is. *  
  
*I'm sorry. *  
  
He pulled her into an embrace, "Don't be. I miss him and my people, but I'll find them someday." He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. At first, she was surprised, but then she returned it enthusiastically.  
  
Suddenly, she heard, *Ashley, slow down, please. * She pulled away.   
  
"Sorry, I just . . . I guess we should take this slowly. It's new to you, isn't it?"   
  
"Yeah, sorry,"  
  
"Don't be. It's okay, I'm a very patient person."  
  
"Thank you. If I were you, I couldn't do what you're doing for me."  
  
"Andros, I love you. That's why I'm doing this, okay."   
  
"Okay." He then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Two minutes later he pulled back.  
  
"Wow!" was all she could say.  
  
"That's so you know what the future holds for us."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Angel Grove High is having it's school dance, and I was wondering . . ." she started.  
  
"Ashley, would you mind if I escorted you to this dance?" he asked.  
  
*Not at all. *  
  
*You're incredible, you know that? *  
  
*Well, you're pretty incredible too. * she thought at him. She then looked down at her communicator and saw what time it was. "I've got to go now. I promised Adelle I'd help her out at the Surf Spot."  
  
"That's okay. DECA, take the Megaship to Earth."  
  
"Thanks," she said. She leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "See ya."  
  
"See ya," he responded back.  
* * *  
On the Bridge, "DECA, who changed our course?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Andros did," the computer responded.  
  
*Good. Now Ashley will have to come back to me. Her grandmothers bound to be in town. *  
  
"We have reached Earth."  
  
"Thanks, DECA." Ashley said as she teleported down. In the alley behind the Surf Spot, "Don't move," a voice commanded Ashley. The voice moved closer and grabbed Ashley's hands. He tied them up, blindfold her and gagged her.  
  
*No. * she thought.  
  
"This wouldn't hurt so much and I would be done faster if you quit squirming" the voice told her as she struggled.   
  
*Andros.* she mentally screamed, but didn't get a response.  
  
He finally got up, redressed her, and untied her hands. Then, quickly ran away. She took the blindfold and ducktape off. She was bleeding. Instead of going into the Surf Spot, she teleported back up to the Megaship.  
  
"There you are. Adelle called and said she wouldn't need your help after all. Ash? Oh, my God, you're bleeding. What happened?" Andros asked.  
  
She didn't answer, she just ran towards her room crying and ashamed.  
  
"What happened, Ashley?" he asked. She turned around and fell into his arms. "I'm taking you to the Med. Bay. DECA, have Cassie meet us there."  
  
"Andros, what was so urge . . .? Ash, what happened?" Cassie asked.  
  
"I . . .I was . . . I was raped," she said dissolving into tears again.  
  
"Andros, can you leave for a second? I need to check her out. Then, you can come back and bandage her wounds.  
  
He nodded and Cassie went to work. A few minutes later she let Andros in. "She wants you in here. DECA's running test on what I got, to narrow down the suspects. Will you take care of her?" she asked and left.  
  
Ashley was just laying on the patient bed waiting for him to come in.  
  
*Hey, beautiful. * he thought to her.  
  
She thought back at him, * I'm not beautiful. Look at me, I was raped.   
  
*"Don't say that. DECA, have you narrowed it down any?"  
  
"As far as I can get it right now. It could be almost any guy in Angel Grove with the exception of former Rangers."   
  
"What?" they said together.  
  
"I'm running further test, though."  
  
"DECA, may I have a bone scanner?" he asked and it appeared in his right hand. "Okay, let's see. No, broken bones, but you have a sprained ankle and a lot of bruises. Otherwise you'll heal quickly."  
  
"Andros?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?"   
  
"You don't need to ask," he said leaning down and kissing her. She flinched, "Sorry," he told her.  
  
"It's okay. I just really want to get into my pajamas and go to bed."  
  
"Alright, here," he said picking her up. He carried her to her room and she got into her pajamas. When she came out, she handed him a bag. "It's my clothes," she told him.  
  
"Here, DECA," he said as they disappeared.  
  
They quietly walked to his room. Carlos passed by them and Ashley immediately fell into Andros' arms.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Can I tell you later?" she requested.  
  
He nodded. They reached his room and walked in. "Okay, now what's the matter?" he gently asked.  
  
"I guess I'm just scared to be around other guys right now."  
  
"DECA, what do your results show?" he asked.  
  
"It was Alan Ricardo Vargos. He is the brother of Carlos," the computer confirmed.  
  
"Oh, my God, Andros, what are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm going after Ricardo."  
  
"No, you're not. Andros, promise me you won't. DECA, send all your evidence to the Angel Grove Police Department."   
  
"I promise."  
  
"I've sent the information."  
  
  
* * *  
Meanwhile, in Angel Grove Park, Cassie, Carlos, Ricardo and TJ were running. Suddenly, a police car pulled up.  
  
"Are you Alan Ricardo Vargos?"   
  
"Yes, I am." he told the officer.  
  
"You're under arrest," the officer told him then read him his rights and put him in the car.  
  
Cassie, Carlos, and TJ teleported to the Megaship.  
  
"Ricardo was just arrested." TJ told Andros and Ashley.  
  
"We know." Andros said.  
  
"He's the one that . . . that raped me." Ashley told them.  
  
"He did what?" TJ asked.  
  
"He raped her, TJ. " Andros said.  
  
"I can't believe that my older brother did that to you." Carlos said.  
  
"Neither can I, Carlos." Ashley told him.  
  
"Rangers, you all need some rest." DECA told them.  
  
"Ash, are you going to sleep in your room tonight?" Cassie asked her friend.  
  
"No, I'm going to sleep in Andros' room." she told her.  
  
"Goodnight," TJ said.  
  
"'Night," they all responded, as they went to the living quarters and went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	3. The Surprise

The Surprise  
by: White Chrono Ranger  
  
  
June 17, 1998, two teenagers had just entered the Hammond's home. It was yellow, with a large backyard, that had a swimming pool in it. "Mom, we're home." the girl in the black jeans and a white tank-top yelled. She was almost sixteen years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy next to her was in blue jeans and a black tank-top. He had long blonde hair and green eyes. He was almost seventeen years old. "Welcome home, Macy and Thorne. Come in. John, Macy and Thorne are home."" Macy's mother, Mary, yelled to her husband.   
  
"Macy, Thorne, finally after five years, your home. Ashley will be so glad to see you. She still thinks you've been in Stone Canyon, though. We haven't told her you were actually at the Temple of Power." John explained.   
  
Thorne and Macy wpent the next day telling Mary and John about their Ninjetti training and unpacking their things. They then went to bed.   
  
June 20, 1998, was the day the Hammonds were throwing Macy and Thorne a 'Welcome Home Party'. It was also going to be a beginning of the summer party. There were alot of introductions to be made.   
  
Ashley walked through the gate of the backyard in a yellow bikini with blue jean shorts on. Behind her was Andros with black swim trunks and a red tank-top on. Ashley walked up behind Macy and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.   
  
"Ashley!" she exclaimed happily.   
  
"Macy, Thorne! What are the two of you doing home? When did you get here?" Ashley asked.   
  
"We came home, because it was time to come home. And we got home two days ago. What have you been up to for the past five years?" she asked her older sister.   
  
"Um. . . where do I start?" Ashley asked aloud. She then told Macy and Thorne what had happened in the past five years, including what Carlos' brother had done.   
  
"Ricardo did what, Ashley?" Mary and John asked together.   
  
"Can we discuss this later, mom?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Sure, of course, sweetheart." Mary told her.   
  
Cassie, TJ, and Carlos walked through the gate. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Cassie asked.   
  
"Guys, I'd like for you to meet my little sister, Macy, and her boyfriend, Thorne. They've been in Stone Canyon for the past five years."   
  
"Um . . . Ash, there's something we need to tell you, later." Thorne said. The party was a blast, and it ended with a bang. Macy and Thorne told Ashley about being at the Temple of Power with Ninjor, instead of being in Stone Canyon. She learned that her sister was now a Ninjetti, a well trained warrior, ready for anything. Thorne was also a Ninjetti. They said their good-byes. Macy and Thorne went upstairs to their rooms, while Andros and Ashley had teleported up to the Megaship.   
  
June 21, 1998, on the Megaship Bridge. "DECA, scan the Tripox galaxy for Kin-Won or any other Kerovans." Andros commanded the computer.   
  
"Scanning the Tripox galaxy now." DECA told the boy in red. "I have detected Kerovan DNA on the planet Tripo 4. Shall I set a course?" she asked.   
  
"Not yet. I'll tell Ashley, maybe Thorne and Macy." he said.   
  
"Andros, I have detected five Kerovans on Earth. I'll have a location on them in a moment." DECA told him. "They are at the Hammond residence. Shall I get visual?" she asked.   
  
"Please?" he asked kindly. "I can't believe it. Ashley, Thorne, Macy, Mary, and John are Kerovan. DECA, contact Ashley." he told her.   
  
"Yeah, Andros." Ashley said into her communicator.   
  
"I'm teleporting the five of you up here now. I have some questions for your parents." he told her. In two minutes, Ashley, Macy, their parents, and Thorne were on the Megaship Bridge.   
  
"Wow! this place looks so cool." Thorne said.   
  
"Welcome to the Astro-Megaship." Andros said to the four who had never been on the ship. "Mary, John, you're not from Earth are you?"   
  
"No, Andros, we're not. We are from KO-35, just like you. So are Ashley, Macy, and Thorne." John said. They sat in the leather chairs on the Bridge for an hour while he told them the reason they went to Earth.   
  
"I have good news. DECA has found Kin-Won, and other Kerovan Rebels." Andros informed them. "If you would like to come with me, the Megaship leaves tomorrow morning." he told them.   
  
"Well, I think it's time for Macy and Ashley get reaquainted with their grandfather and aunt." John said.   
  
"Yes, I miss my father and sister, Tykwa." Mary told them.   
  
"Tykwa's your sister. I didn't know that." Andros said.   
  
"Actually, Andros, the four of you, along with Zhane and Kerone, have known since birth. Since we had to make new lives for ourselves on Earth, Kin-Won wiped your memories of each other out and saved them on disks." John told the four teenagers.   
  
"You should all get some rest now, if you plan on going to Tripo 4." DECA told them. "We will leave at seven in the morning."   
  
"Will you stay on board tonight?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Of course we will, sis. But first we need to run home and pack some things. How long will we be gone, DECA?" she asked.   
  
"We don't know, Macy." Andros answered.   
  
"In other words, bring two suitcases, and hope you can fit enough clothes in them." Ashley finished. The Hammond's and Thorne left Ashley and Andros alone on the Bridge. "That's alot to learn in one day, Andros." Ashley said.   
  
"If you have any questions, you can always ask me. I'll tell you whatever I can." he told her.   
  
"You are so sweet. Have I ever told you that? I love you." she told him.   
  
"I love you, too." he said, as he pulled her into his strong, warm, loving embrace.   
  
One hour later, Macy, Thorne, Mary, and John returned to the Megaship. They had a quiet dinner and then they went to bed.   
  
June 22, 1998, DECA's red light came on in Andros' room. "Andros, Ashley, it is time to wake up." she told the two sleeping forms. "It is six a.m. The time you requested to be awakened."   
  
"Alright, DECA, we'll get up in a minute." Ashley said.   
  
"Morning, Ash."   
  
"Morning. Are we going to eat breakfast or work out first?" she asked.   
  
"Work out. DECA, wake the others at forty-five after." Andros told the onboard computer.   
  
"I will do that."   
  
They got up and changed into their flight suits. Ashley's was yellow, with the golden Astro symbol on back. Andros' was the same, but it was red. Andros pulled his brown, streaked blonde hair up into a neat ponytail, while Ashley french-braided hers. They then headed for the Simudeck.   
  
"DECA, begin simulation." Andros said, tapping a few buttons on the control deck. The Simudeck changed into Angel Grove Park. They then began their stretches. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked Ashley.   
  
"Yeah." she said. He then charged her. She swiftly dropped to the ground and tripped him.   
  
"Nice."   
  
"Thanks!" she cheerfully said.   
  
"Andros, I have woken Macy, Thorne, Mary, and John." DECA told the boy in red.   
  
"Thanks, DECA. End simulation." he said. He then turned to face Ashley, "We should go get showered up."   
  
"Okay." she put her hand out and helped him to his feet. They walked out of the Simudeck hand-in-hand and headed for the showers. They showered up and changed into some of their civilian clothing. When they got to the Bridge, they found Macy, Thorne, Mary, and John sitting in the chairs.   
  
"Are we ready to go?" Thorne asked.   
  
"Yes. DECA, set a course for Tripo 4." Andros commanded.   
  
"Mom, dad, have you eaten yet?" Ashley asked.   
  
"No, not yet sweetheart. We were waiting for you and Andros." John responded.   
  
"DECA, how long will it take us to reach Tripo 4?" Macy asked.   
  
"It will take us two days." Alpha 6 told them.   
  
"Thanks, Alpha." Mary said. They went to the recreation room and had breakfast from one of the many Synthetrons on board the ship. For the rest of the day and the day after, they worked on the ship and made sure everything was in working condition.   
  
June 24, 1998, they had arrived on Tripo 4. They were given a warm welcome. "Mary, John, welcome home. You, too, Andros." Kin-Won said.   
  
"Thank you, father." Mary said.   
  
"Who are tehse three teenagers?" Tykwa asked.   
  
"Tykwa, I'd like for you to meet your nieces, Macy and Ashley, and this is Thorne." John said.   
  
"Do they have the tatoos?" she asked her older sister.   
  
"Yes, they do. Ashley, Macy, go with Tykwa and show her your right hip. Thorne, you go with Kin-Won and do the same as the girls." Mary told them. They did as they were told.   
  
"Well then, it's true my nieces have come home." Tykwa said. "Ashley's yellow rose with a red crystal by it, and Macy's white rose with a black crystal next to it prove it."   
  
"What are Thorne and Andros' tatoos of?" Ashley asked.   
  
"Mine is of a Black Lion with white eyes." Thorne said proudly.   
  
"And mine is of a Red Phoenix with yellow eyes." Andros told them.   
  
"Macy, Ashley, the crystals by your roses tell you who your soulmates are. Thorne, Andros, the color of your spirit animals eyes are that of which your soulmates wear." Kin-Won explained.   
  
"So that means that Macy and I are soulmates." Thorne said.   
  
"Yes." Tykwa answered.   
  
"And Ashley and I are soulmates, as well." Andros concluded.   
  
"Correct, Andros." Kin-Won said. "Would you like to remember the pasts that the four of you shared?" he asked.   
  
Everyone said together, "Yes, please."   
  
"Alright, it's a small procedure, and it should take about fifteen to twenty minutes." they were told. "Follow me please." They followed him quietly. When they reached a small room, Kin-Won hooked each of them up to a small machine. They came out fifteen minutes later remembering all that they had done together as children on their home planet of KO-35.   
  
"Grandpa, is there anyway we might be able to relive those memories on the Simudeck?" Macy asked.   
  
"Here, take these disks. This way you can relive those memories on your Simudeck." he told them.   
  
"Thank you, grandpa." Ashley said, as she took the proffered box from Kin-Won.   
  
"Macy, this is for you." Kin-Won said, handing her a device that looked like a cellular phone.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"It's your Digi-morpher. You are an Astro-Ninjetti. Here are your Battlelizers, also." he told them. "Ashley, Andros, and the rest of the Astro Ranger team will be Astro-Ninjetti's as soon as they go through their Ninjetti training." he said. "I shall tell you more later, but for now, we will show you to your rooms." Kin-Won lead them to two small rooms. "This one is for the girls. Andros, Thorne, you two will share Andros and Zhane's old room." he then took Andros to the side. "Has Zhane woken up yet?"   
  
"No, but he will soon, I hope." Andros told him. They walked bakc over to the group.   
  
"Mary, John, you remember where your old room is, don't you?" Tykwa asked.   
  
"How could we ever forget?" John asked back, with a smile on his face.   
  
"Kin-Won, may Ashley and I speak with you for a moment?" Andros asked. The older man took them a little ways away. "Kin-Won, you never taught me Telepathy, not atleast until I was nine. Did you teach Ashley before she left KO-35?" Andros asked.   
  
"No, I never taught her Telepathy, why?"   
  
*Because I can talk with Andros like this.* Ashley thought at the two men.   
  
*Who taught you?* Kin-Won asked.   
  
*No one, Andros just thought at me once and I thought back.*   
  
*I was very amazed at how she quickly learned Telekinesis and Telepathy. I didn't know she was Kerovan, though.* Andros thought at the two.   
  
"Well, you two will need alot of rest. Tykwa and I are testing the four of you for the next few weeks."   
  
"Goodnight." Ashley and Andros said together.   
  
"Goodnight." he said as they turned and walked back to their rooms.   
  
"Goodnight, Ash."   
  
"Goodnight, Andros." He then learned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. They went into their rooms, and went straight to sleep.   
  
June 25, 1998, the four began their testing. Tykwa had taken Ashley and Macy for Telekinesis testing. While, Kin-Won took Andros and Thorne and tested their Telepathy skills.   
  
"Very good, Ashley. Try lifting Macy." Tykwa instructed. She pointed at Macy and the girl suddenly started to fly through the air.   
  
"Ha, this is so much fun." Macy said excitedly.   
  
"Now, Macy, pick your sister up." Tykwa said.   
  
Macy did the same and Ashley was flying through the air as well.   
  
"Girls, put each other down, gently. You have both passed."   
  
"Thank you, Tykwa." they said together.   
  
"Your welcome. It is time for lunch. You'll need it for the energy." They headed for lunch. It was very quiet. Finally, Ashley asked Andros, "When's your Telepathy test?"   
  
"After lunch." he told her. "How'd you do on your Telekinesis test?"   
  
"Tykwa told us that we'd passed." The rest of the lunch was held in absolute silence.   
  
Later, Andros, Thorne, and Kin-Won were sitting in what seemed like complete silence. But it wasn't.   
  
*Andros, you really seem to like my eldest grand-daughter.* Kin-Won thought.   
  
*Yes, sir. We love each other.* Andros responded.   
  
*Thorne, you feel the same way about Macy?* Kin-Won asked the other boy.   
  
*Yes, sir. Macy and I absolutely adore each other.*   
  
*Thorne, say something to Andros.* Kin-Won instructed the boy in black.   
  
*Andros, you're thinking about Ashley, aren't you?* he asked the boy in red.   
  
*Who else would I be thinking about?* Andros asked back.   
  
"Well, boys, you have both passed. Congradulations!" Kin-Won said. "Tomorrow is defense training."   
  
"Thank you for letting us know, Kin-Won." Andros said.   
  
"You have the rest of the day to relax." they were told. The two left to go find Ashley and Macy.   
  
"Mary, John, the two of you did a good job with Ashley, Macy, and Thorne." Kin-Won told them.   
  
"Thank you!" they said together.   
  
"Hey, beautiful!" Andros said to Ashley.   
  
"Hey, yourself." she said as she ran into his arms and kissed him. "Hey, Thorne."   
  
"Hey, where's Macy?"   
  
"Gotcha." Macy said from behind him.   
  
"Funny, Ashley. Where is she?"   
  
"She's behind you." Ashley said. "Macy, prove it to him."   
  
"Alright." suddenly, there was Macy. She had used her invisibility powerr.   
  
"Andros, how'd you guys do on the Telepathy test?" Macy asked.   
  
"Great."   
  
"Can I talk with you for a minute?" Ashley asked Andros. They walked off. "Here." she said, handing him a datapad. He started to read it:   
  
Thinking of You   
  
I've been thinking,   
  
Thinking only of you   
  
Wanderring what you're thinking of   
  
Thinking only of you,   
  
Loving only you   
  
Always wanting you   
  
You and only you   
  
"Ash, that's beautiful."   
  
"Thanks. I wrote it for you."   
  
"Thank you. I love it." he leaned forward and kissed her. They sat together under a tree for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
"I could sit here for the rest of my life. Here in your embrace, I'm so comfortable and I feel safe." Ashley said to him.   
  
"I feel the same," he told her.   
  
"Can I see the datapad? I wanna write something." she asked. He handed it to her. When she finished, she handed it back, and he read this:   
  
  
  
Angel   
  
I look up into the sky   
  
And look up at the stars   
  
Suddenly, there's a flash,   
  
And in front of me stands a beautiful angel   
  
He tells me not to fear him,   
  
He was sent to Earth to love and protect me   
  
We sat and looked up at the stars   
  
For the rest of the night.   
  
"You're a great poet." he told her.   
  
"Thank you." she looked at her watch. "Andros, we've got to go. It's almost time for dinner." He stood up first, then offered her his hand, and pulled her off the ground. They headed for the dining hall, hand-in-hand.   
  
TBC . . . maybe. 


End file.
